The invention relates to a device for the forming of glass bodies, in particular of pharmaceutical vials, comprising a clamping chuck for receiving a glass body and a rotary drive for driving the clamping chuck rotatingly, and further comprising a heat source for heating the glass body.
The invention further relates to a method of forming glass bodies, in particular pharmaceutical vials, in particular made of borosilicate glass, wherein a glass body is driven rotatingly, is at least locally heated to its softening temperature, preferably to a viscosity in the range of 103 to 105 dPas, and subsequently formed.
In the manufacture of pharmaceutical flasks (vials) individual parts are separated from glass tubes for forming pharmaceutical vials thereof.
Also when a glass forming machine that is used in this regard comprises several stations, still all these stations run with a common rotational speed which is usually between 2 and 600 rpm which is fixed for all phases of the treatment.
Such a glass forming machine is for instance known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,317.